


The day I found out Choi Youngjae wasn't so innocent at all.

by MarieMaknae23



Series: Discovering love [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Explicit Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, jaebum is horny, youngjae is a playboy, youngjae is not so innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: Wide smiles, eye smile, pure laugh and white humor. All this was Choi Youngjae and for Im Jaebum there was no one as innocent, pure and good person as him, or at least that was until he saw him in a not-so-innocent situation, that the he realized his roommate wasn't innocent at all, and he hadn't been innocent for a long time. And Youngjae was going to make sure JB understand that."So...you want to fuck?" Youngjae asked, bluntly "I mean...shit...I want you to fuck the shit out of me."





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves Jaebum and Youngjae hooking up with other people, please, don't hate me for that

Wide smiles, eye smile, pure laugh and white humor. All this was Choi YoungJae and for Im Jaebum there was no one as innocent, pure and good person as him, the boy didn’t even cursed, or when he said harsh thins it was the type of a kindergarten curse. It was so funny to joke with him and see his confused smile while the oldest laughed loudly, kicked, seal clapped and hit each other once they understood the joke. But YoungJae never understood, he just stared at his hyungs with confusion and continued with his own thing, he really didn’t seem interested in understanding those adult things that the others in the group would never stop talking.

“You should have seen that fan, Hyung” it was the first thing Jackson said as they entered the waiting room of who knows what place in who knows what fan singing “she was jumping so excitedly and she hadn’t had Asian boobs so…you understand what was happening” he and Mark giggled.

“I’m sorry, I was too busy watching the smile of a girl dressed in black that I had in front of me” Jinyoung said after gulping down half a bottle of water in one gulp “of course when she turned around she made a bigger impact in me…but she had pretty smile too.”

“Definitely the second girl gave me more signals, what if we go and look for her?” BamBam said, fixing his hair in the mirror “we don’t have another schedule afterwards, we could go and have some fun.”

“BamBam, who you kidding? You don’t even know where to put it” Jackson teased him, putting on one of his beloved snapbacks “I think even YoungJae knows more than you!”

“I know what?” the aforementioned asked, looking up from his cellphone, he was busy taking a selfie.

“You know where to put your…” Jackson lowered his gaze and pointed at the crotch of the boy who blushed profusely “well…you know or not?”

“Ah...” he stammered, biting his lips, nervous and blushing madly “I…guess…?” he added quietly.

“See! Even the innocent YoungJae knows where to stick the pointy end!” Mark screamed with the shrill voice he gets whenever he’s excited.

“Of course I know where to put it!” BamBam defended himself “and I’m going to prove it, let’s go find that girl!” and putting on his leather jacket he walked out quickly, followed by Jackson who had an evil grin and Mark that was whispering something into the Hong Kong’s boy ear, both laughed out loud and quickened their pace to go after the Thai boy.

“Hey wait for us!” Yugyeom shouted, while putting on a hat “I don’t know what those two are planning, but I’m sure it’ll be fun” he and Jinyoung laughed, putting on masks so they won’t be easily recognized “you’re not coming?”

“No, you go. I have to keep working on the new choreography” JB said, shrugging and putting on his hoodie.

“I have to correct something in a song” YoungJae shrugged, never looking away from his phone.

“Just make sure to not take so long and you call the manager when you’re…done.” JB said in his leader voice and the youngest just left, waving a hand to say the understood “Ready?” he asked his roommate who hummed softly and nodded “Do you really know where or you just said it to shut Jackson?” he asked, trying that his smile wasn’t that mocking.

“Aish, Hyung...” YoungJae huffed, taking his bag and placing one of his ear buds “I’ve taken biology classes and my parents have talked to me about it since I was in middle school” he answered, making a cute pout.

“And in real life?” he asked, he was really curious, Jaebum never really investigated the intimate life of the younger in all the time they had known each other, they knew about the affairs of the others because they weren’t really interested in keeping them as a secret, but he had never heard anything from YoungJae.

“Does it really matters?” he asked, blushing slightly.

“Well, it’s not that it matters a lot” JB answered, going after him and surrounding his shoulders with one arm “but you’re nineteen…”

“Hyung, seriously...next topic” the youngest interrupted him totally embarrassed.

“Okay, I won’t pressure you more” Jaebum stared at him with a paternal smile and ruffled his hair.

X                                                                                                                                                          

X

X

He walked securely through the halls of the company, everything was dark and the automatic lights went on his way. A childish thought ran through his mind as he felt like he was some kind of superhero on his way to an important battle, he even started to walk more bluffly, feeling like Captain America…or rather Captain GOT7. He chuckled at his own joke and adjusted the backpack on his shoulder, glad that there wasn’t anyone else there.

It caught up his attention that one of the vocal training classrooms had its light on, maybe it was some trainee that didn’t do well in his last evaluation and was still practicing even at that late hour, and as he know how horrible was to feel like they were going to kick you out, he decided to approach to see if he could help in some way or giving inspiration as a senior would do.

He looked through a small crack at the door, to catch a glimpse of what the person was doing before feeling pressured with his presence. He almost fell in shock and immediately felt guilt and that heavy feeling in the stomach when you see something you are not supposed to see.

And seeing Choi YoungJae, the most innocent and pure guy he’d ever met, kissing passionately a girl, was the least thing he wanted to see. And even the last thing he wanted to see was how their lips and tongues intertwined with so much passion  that it seemed like he was trying to suck his soul, and the thing he really didn’t wanted to see was how the sweat pants of the girl were by her knees and YoungJae’s right hand was lost in between her legs, moving it at a fast pace that made the girl squirm while trying to contain her moans of pleasure that the nimble fingers were providing her; the muffled sound of her moans, the pants of the boy and the wet sound of the fingers moving in and out of her was the only thing that could be heard in that classroom.  
Jaebum didn’t knew what to do, he just stood there, completely stunned and stuck to the floor as if a magnet was retaining him. The most reasonable thing was running out of there and try to forget what he had seen his partner doing, not because it was wrong, but the fact that it was YoungJae the one doing it, when only a few hours ago the boy had deeply blushed at the mention of a risqué topic.

His body didn’t seem to react, or at least not in the way he wanted to react. He didn’t wanted his mouth to go dry, nor feel his skin bristling gradually, let alone wanted to feel a tightness in his pants and the familiar sensation of arousal in his lower abdomen.

He cursed under his breath and tucked his hard cock in the waistband of his boxers, so it wouldn’t be so notorious that he was hard just by the mere fact of seeing his friend in a situation somewhat, totally, private. He swallowed and gave a step back, ready to flee the shit out of there, he knew that was going to be more than just a hook up when the young apprentice began performing oral sex on the boy quite avidly.

Jaebum was really surprised when, curious in knowing YoungJae’s reaction (after all the girl could be somehow forcing him), he found out that the almond-shaped eyes of the youngest were fixed on Jaebum.

Those eyes that often smiled innocently now were staring at him with an intensity never seen in him. Many people said that YoungJae was the one who had changed the most since his debut and Jaebum never saw him differently, he supposed that that was the aftermath of spending time with him almost every day, even at nights; for him, YoungJae was the same innocent boy that smiled at him when they were introduced, that for the nights he would curl up in a ball and sleep on his side of the bed and was obsessed with computer games, for him YoungJae was still the same boy before his eyes…until that moment, those brown eyes radiated lust, maturity and a sensuality never seen in him. His plump, pink lips were parted and he was panting in short, heavy breaths, his long fingers grabbed a chunk of the long hair of the girl and started to indicate her a faster pace, which she gladly adapted. YoungJae let out a soft moan, biting his lower lip and JB was surprised to hear himself moan too, palming his erection over his clothes.

Enough. He told himself when his hand began rummaging inside his pants, never staring away from YoungJae, that at that time the girl was putting a condom, that she had gotten from who knows where, on his stiff dick, also pulling a leg out of his sweat pants so she was able to straddle him, YoungJae smiled sarcastically and quietly kissed her shoulder, holding her hips with a hand and with the other guiding his manhood to the very wet spot between her legs.

Steeling himself and looking away with a lot of effort, he finally managed to run away, trying to ignore the sound of the thighs of the furtive lovers bumping into each other, trying to forget the passionate look that YoungJae gave at him since he discovered him spying on them until he ran away. But, Jaebum failed miserably in all his attempts. 


	2. Sincere talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Youngjae have some heart talks in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are the kind of people that likes to read Fanfiction on a sunday instead of talking or spending time with your familie  
> hi! :D this is for you!

His voice echoed throughout the bathroom and totally animated he started dancing to their new song, with the music playing over and over imaginatively in his head; water splashed everywhere and his voice cracked various times, but he didn’t care, it was his time alone and all of that was to not start thinking in the events occurred a few hours earlier.

He had returned to the dorm still out of himself, the other members were already there and they were eager to tell him something about what happened with the fan and she ended up following Mark to who knows where to do who knows what; Jaebum wasn’t really paying attention to them and just kept a forced smile until everyone returned to their own thing, never noticing how weird he was, they just didn’t pay attention to the face of disappointment that had formed on their leader’s face once the story was over. Jaebum would have thought that they would found strange the fact that he didn’t yell at Jackson and BamBam when they chased around each other around the dorm, screaming at all of his lungs like if it was 3:00 pm and not around 1:00 am, but, they just stayed in their own world, letting JB lost in his thoughts.  

When he entered the bathroom, about an hour later, Youngjae wasn’t back yet and JB had begun to imagine if the lovers where still in their own thing and, to not imagine deeper what they could be doing and recalling vividly his partner in that situation that made him feel kind of uncomfortable, he started dancing and singing the next song in his activities to distract his mind

“Yah! Jaebum hyung!” YoungJae’s nasal voice shouted from outside the bathroom door “Jinyoung hyung says that you have half an hour in there! Cut your concert off, it’s two in the morning and we have to sleep…and I have to shower too.

“I’m coming” he answered, trying to not sound awkward or surprised.

He put both hands on the wall and took a deep breath, he didn’t had to be acting that way, nor feeling that way. Youngjae was a normal teenager and like all young men of his age he also needed some kind of love, he was sure that the 80% of young people no longer waited until marriage to lose their virginities, he even lose it when he was a little bit younger than Youngjae was at the time, so, what was the problem?

“None, Im Jaebum, none” he told himself and, using the self-flagellation technique Jackson used, he controlled himself so he could continue with his normal life, not caring about the fact that he had just discovered that the most innocent person of the world was sexually active.

Like he had been pressured already he hurried to leave the bathroom after his self-flagellation, going towards the room to hang his wet towel on the clothes rack. Youngjae was sitting in the floor, next to Yugyeom, with a PlayStation remote and his mouth slightly open, eyes fixated on the TV screen and he screamed intelligible things with his powerful voice to the characters who fought against each other, his character apparently losing to the maknae.

“Yah, Choi Youngjae!” JB shouted, hitting him the towel “you hurry me and you start playing videogames, go take a shower now.”

“Hyung…” YoungJae whined, still pressing the buttons, going back to being the childish nineteen year old boy. Damn him “one more game, I have to take revenge” he made a tiny pout and he turned to see his leader with puppy eyes, the older had already started to doubt if seeing him with the trainee was true until he saw his swollen lips and somewhat bruised, he felt his cheeks redden when he remembered the look full of lust that both shared and that didn’t had nothing to do with the puppy eyes he was giving with best effort. “Only one.”

“N-no.” he stammered and so he wouldn’t make hi blush so obvious he began frantically coughing “No.” he said again, firmly this time after his ‘fit’ “I’m going to struggle a lot for you to wake up in the morning, no one ordered you to be…” he stopped mid-sentence after looking at the tiny twitch YoungJae’s eyebrow gave “to be…so perfectionist and returning so late.”

“All right” said the younger, pouting again and stand up heavily, giving him a sideways glance and formed a somewhat sarcastic smile.

“Everyone, go to sleep now!” he suddenly screamed “it’s my last word!” and without staying to see if they actually obeyed and went to his room.

He lay on the mattress with a sigh, rubbing his face so hard he began to see lights behind his eyes, he stayed like that for a good while, hearing to the last sounds of his partners going to sleep and YoungJae’s voice singing quietly in the bathroom. He knew that was going to be a long night, what was he supposed to do now? Ignore him? Asking him about it? Apologize? For god’s sake he had interrupted something very intimate! Well…not totally interrupted as they continued with their idyll, but still, why YoungJae seemed to be aroused by the fact that he knew he was being watched? Had he noticed his boner? Why did he become hard in the first place?

He gave a frustrated growl and turned around to be laying on his stomach, hiding his face in his arms for another while, counting to hundred slowly to put his mind blank. He was around eighty-something when the door of the room opened and heard Youngjae enter, the smell of his soap filling the room, JB assumed that Youngjae assumed that he was asleep so he didn’t utter a word, hearing the younger go around here and there in the room, doing his routine before going to sleep.

“Oh…shit…” he heard him mutter “aish…I told her not to…fuck…” and as curiosity killed the cat, JB opened his eyes and looked at his roommate.

If he had been standing up he was sure he would have fallen back for the second time in the day (or the first day, as it was already half past three in the morning).

Youngjae was sitting in front of the small boudoir they had in the room, shirtless, with his wet hair falling casually over his eyes that made him look…sexy. Jaebum had rarely seen him shirtless, because the younger boy would not let anyone seeing him so ‘naked’, so the white skin of his torso was almost new to him, he didn’t knew the moles adorning his back and he found cute his almost non-existent belly fat; even when the oldest of the group insisted him in working out, Youngjae was way to lazy to get fit, but at that moment it didn’t matter, maybe if he had a toned abdomen would be too much for Jaebum to handle. He bit his lips and wanted to look away once and for all, but he noticed that the youngest was watching, somewhat annoyed, the big purplish bruise on his clavicle that stood out very clearly against his milky white skin.

“Spying on me again?” Youngjae asked, turning around and startling Jaebum.

“N-no” he stammered, turning again so his back would be facing Youngjae “you are making a lot of noise and I want you to turn off the lights already.”

“Oh, don’t worry I’ll be done in a minute” he smiled widely and put on a loose tank top, he switched off the lights and dived into the bed “Goodnight, hyung.”

“Good night, Youngjae” said the leader, turning to his side, being aware of the heat radiating from the other body.

“Hyung?” he called him, after not even five minutes in total silence “are you asleep already?”

“Almost.” Jaebum replied.

“Hyung, I know you feel kind of awkward right now” he said, bluntly “I know you saw me and I know you know I saw you.”

“Oh…that…” he just managed to say “don’t worry, I’m sorry by the way. She’s cute, since when are you two dating?”

“Dating?” Youngjae asked, turning to be face to face with Jaebum, who was still with his back facing him “she’s not my girlfriend, hyung.”

“Oh, well…I thought…” he stuttered again, staring to feel nervous when he feel the gaze of the younger on his back.

“Come on, you’re the last person on earth that could have the thought that you have to be someone’s boyfriend to have sex” Jaebum tried not to seem like a shocked adult when hearing the word ‘sex’ “it’s easier to have casual sex than having a girlfriend, it’s less complicated…I think, I mean, since I lost my virginity I haven’t had a girlfriend, so I can say I’ve been more successful in casual sex than an actual relationship and I say the same goes for you, so…that outdated thinking doesn’t fit you, like…at all.”  

“I don’t have that ‘outdated thinking’, I just thought you might be…different” Jaebum grumbled, finally facing him; he couldn’t see so much in the dark, but it seemed kind of incongruous that Youngjae looked so cute hugging his pillow and talking about sex.

“Different?” Youngjae snorted “with the kind of partners I live with!”

“I’m sorry for thinking you’ll be more…romantic” Youngjae laughed out loud “but…its ok, Youngjae, there’s not much problem, now I know that you also think in that kind of stuff, you’re a normal healthy young kid” he added, nodding slightly “and maybe we had to do something with corrupting your innocence”

“I prefer to keep this kind of things to myself, you know? I don’t see the point in bragging about it like Jackson or BamBam” Youngjae turned to be face up, staring at the ceiling and pulling the blankets toward his chin “the weird thing with that girl is that I never spoke to her until today” he chuckled “I was in the room, composing and then she came asking for help…”

“Youngjae…I don’t need to know that kind of stuff” he interrupted him, grimacing “believe me, I had enough in watching you with…that…out and…I don’t need details” he shivered slightly at the memory and very deep down inside he begged that had been for the shock of the situation.

“All right, I just thought you’d be more interested in asking details or something like that.” He sighed and ended up facing towards his wall.

“I mean…not really, but if you want to talk or something you know I can always listen to you” pathetic excuse, Jaebum, really pathetic. He thought for himself.

“Even if I traumatize your beautiful mind?” Youngjae chuckled “I think it’s best to save this talk for later” a yawn interrupted him “I don’t want you going hard thinking about me”

“I didn’t…I never…I didn’t mean to…” Jaebum bolted, suddenly feeling very hot and Youngjae laughed again “that didn’t happen at all.”

“Are you suggesting that I imagined things? Hyung, puh-lease…” Youngjae faced him once more, a somewhat evil grin formed in his lips “I never imagined you had those...fantasies.”

“Fantasies? What fantasies?” Jaebum asked, the heat in his cheeks increasing more and more.

“Voyeurism” Youngjae said with such serious face that the oldest almost choke on his own saliva “was if for her or because of me?” he stared at him, still with the evil grin in his bruised lips “because if we are confessing things…” he doubted for a moment, biting his lips, Jaebum imitated him unconsciously “no, that’s way too much for you right now. Let’s sleep now, we have practice all day tomorrow.” He dedicated him a sweet smile and closed his eyes, leaving Jaebum totally perplexed and confused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God dammit Youngjae!   
> You were the chosen one!  
> You were supposed to be the only one left innocent in GOT7!!
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and kudos!! <3 love to hear more from you!


	3. Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING PRESENTED MY THESIS!! I AM FUCKING FREE FROM UNI!!!  
> I AM REGISTERED NURSE!!!! :D

The seat belt dug up in his back and he complained with a somewhat muffled moan, the girl who was on top of him, devouring and savoring his mouth, giggled a little and the couple that was in the other seat shushed them.

“Do you mind? We are trying to do something here” Jackson said, lifting his head and Youngji, his girlfriend, hit him on the arm.

“Are we interrupting? Who came first to the van?” Jaebum asked “the double date was your idea, but this is way too much.”

“I don’t have you here.” Jackson replied.

“Well, anyways this is very uncomfortable” he said, getting up and gesturing to the girl to get out of the van “if you want to have sexy time with your one year girlfriend…it’s all yours” and after closing the door, he guided the girl inside de building towards their dorm.

“I think I’m home alone” he whispered once he opened the door” so we won’t have to worry about the others for a while” he added, letting her go in first so he could admire her back view “would you like some water or something?” his gallantry was first of all, she nodded and JB went into the kitchen, where he met Youngjae, who was eating a bowl of cereal.

“I was about to go to my room when you came in…guess now I can’t move from this area, right?” he said, chewing slowly “Is Youngji noona’s friend?” he asked curious, craning his neck “oh! She’s pretty” he smiled mischievously “why do you have such good luck? None of my girls are that pretty.”

“That’s because you’re not as handsome or sexy as me” he answered honestly, patting him on the shoulder “and I don’t think you are as good as me in bed” he added, ruffling the younger’s hair.

“Yeah, sure, Hyung! You don’t know me” Youngjae replied, fixing his hair and smirking “you don’t even know what I’m capable of” his voice had turned into a low growl, almost dangerous, Jaebum gulped, taken aback by the sudden change in the younger one “I could show you…but I don’t think you’ll like it…but, you got hard seeing me…so…maybe yes? Who knows?” He shrugged and continued eating his cereal.

“You’re crazy…” Jaebum mumbled, rolling his eyes and started walking towards the living room” keep away from the bedroom for a good while” he said before meeting the girl, who was waiting patiently sitting on the couch.

He took her by the hand, guiding her towards his room, silently playing that it wasn’t so messy and didn’t smelled bad. Once they got into the room, he made sure to lock the door and approached the girl with a sly smile, the heart beating hard in his chest due to nervousness of being in front of someone as beautiful as her.

The girl put her hands around his neck and rejoined their lips, taking up the hot kiss that they were having in the van. Jaebum’s hand didn’t took long to grab her ass, massaging the firmness of it, the girl caressed with her fingertips the little skin between his button-down and his skinny jeans and just with that and Jaebum’s body fired up. It had been long since he had some kind of ‘action’ and his body was over sensitive.

He began to pull her towards the bed but she opposed some resistance and separated from him with a slight smile.

“Wait, before we continue I need to go to the bathroom” she licked playfully his lips “we have protection, right?”

“Uh…yeah…” he said, doubtful.

“Why you don’t make my work easier for when I get back?” she kissed one last time his lips, her hands unbuttoning the first bottoms of his black shirt and after a light bite she left and Jaebum bolted towards his drawers looking for a condom; Jackson was supposed to give him one if things got ‘hot’, but he never gave it to him.

He searched in all his underwear drawer looking for some that had been forgotten in the mess, he got excited when he found a blue wrapper, but it was empty. He thought quickly in which one of the six men he lived with could have at least one and the only person he could think of was the only one in the dorm at the time.

“Youngjae!” he shouted, running towards the living room where the vocalist was concentrated in his computer with his headphones on “Youngjae!” he called him again with certain hurry, the younger removed the buds, somewhat confused “Condoms, where?”

“Las drawer, on the very back, I have normal and flavored ones, I also have lube…and…a dildo” he answered, putting back his earphones.

“Lube? Dildo? Why’s that?” the leader asked, surprised, returning to the bedroom and Youngjae just shrugged, blushing slightly.

He search in the drawer that he had indicated him and, indeed, there were all the items listed, even the strawberry lube and a dildo that was definitely a penis, and a very realistic one, but he ignored it for the moment and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

He threw the condoms on the bed and took off his shirt, staring for a few seconds his toned body in the mirror, if she didn’t get wet only by looking at his body, then he had to hit the gym harder; he unbuckled his belt when he heard the door of the bedroom opening.

“Jaebum…” the girl said and he turned to see her, founding her with a face full of regret. “I’m sorry, but…”

“What happened?” he asked, approaching her, who was biting her lips, her yes almost popped out when seeing his defined body, but she was now staring at the floor.

“We can’t do it today” she said, lowering her head, defeated “I just started my period.” She confessed, her face was a bright crimson.

“What?” JB said, disappointment clearly marked on his face and voice.

“I’m sorry, this things happen” she said and adjusted her purse “I’ll call you later and…I’m sorry” she tiptoed and kissed his lips, Jaebum wanted to deepen the kiss but she broke the kiss “No, really…I have to go or it’ll be more difficult…it is very difficult already for me saying this, specially seeing you…” she sighed “shirtless.”

“But that doesn’t mean you have to leave” he said quickly, putting a strand of hair behind her ear “we don’t actually have to do ‘it’…I mean…you can give me a…”

“No” the girl interrupted him, frowning “I don’t give blowjobs, that’s really disgusting” she said with a grimace and Jaebum was totally disillusioned immediately.

“Oh…ok then, I’ll walk you to the door” he said, trying not to sound too upset.

Without bothering to put his shirt back and smiling falsely, assuring her that he would call her again, thing that it would never happen as a girl who didn’t give blowjobs wasn’t worthy of his time, he led her to the door, leaving a forced kiss on his cheek before waving goodbye.

What happened?” Youngjae asked when Jaebum sat in the couch with a frustrated sigh “why did she left?”

“Her period started” he growled in response “And she doesn’t even give blowjobs!” he rolled his eyes.

“And it’s not because she saw your equipment and was…disappointed?” Youngjae joked, closing his laptop.

“She didn’t even touched him” Jaebum answered in a frustrated tone “We just kissed and that’s all…but anyways, that wouldn’t have been the reason in any case, you haven’t seen him” Youngjae let out a nervous laugh.

“You’re right, that wouldn’t have been the reason…just look at you” he mumbled, licking his lips and admiring the perfect body of his leader who was comfortably sprawled on the couch, his caramel skin almost glowing under the white light of the living room, his long muscular legs stretched and the bulge on his crotch not so visible but still noticeable and his lips seemed to invite him to kiss him until they were more swollen.

“What are you saying?” Jaebum asked, turning to see him so the younger looked away quickly and took his laptop under his arm “Well, if you’re not going to use the room I’ll go there, maybe today I get to sleep all that I haven’t slept in weeks.”

“That sounds like a very good idea” Jaebum agreed, standing up and walking behind Youngjae “if I’m not having any kind of action it’s better to rest the body.”

“Well, you can always pull the neck to the goose” Youngjae shrugged.

“That’s just sad” Jaebum pouted and laid on the bed, pulling his cellphone from the back pocket of his skinny jeans.

“It’s your only alternative, I don’t have a fleshlight” Youngjae also took off his shirt, searching in his drawers to find something loose to sleep.

“True. But, why do you have a dildo and lube? I mean, I get the lube but, the dildo?” he asked curiously, looking at his contacts some girl to send some sexts.

“Well…” Youngjae was thankful that he was concentrated on his phone and not actually watching him “Well…you want the truth?” his voice broke a bit, but he must seize that moment.

“Is it that bad?” Jaebum asked, slightly surprised but still without looking up from his phone as he already had found a girl and was getting inspired.

“A little bit” he bite his lips, Jaebum finally looked up as he didn’t heard another word and saw the vocalist red as a beet “well…” he gulped “let’s just say that I use it…in me.”

“You do what?!” Jaebum screamed, feeling his face blushing madly, totally surprised and tossing his phone to the side “When you say ‘in you’ it’s like…inside of you?” he sat up to look straight to Youngjae that also sat on the edge of the bed, with the shirt he was going to put on still in his hands.

“Well, there aren’t many ways in which I can use a plastic penis” Youngjae snorted, not being able to look him in the eye, yet.

“But…but…but you…the girl…”

“Yes, I’ve had sex with girls many times, so what? It’s just sex, they just fulfill the need and take away my horny-ness” he said, fidgeting with the shirt “My actual first time was with a classmate and…since then, well…”

“But…is it really…pleasurable?” the older asked, still surprised by his confession and curious because it was the first time he talked with someone with those preferences.

“Well, it is uncomfortable at first, but that’s why you prepare first and the lube always is a good help, and once you hit the exact spot it’s even more pleasure than just penetrating a vagina” he had begun somewhat uncomfortable but once remembering the sensations he started to talk more eager, his face blushing in a mix of arousal and embarrassment “it’s just a different kind of pleasure.”

“But if the feeling of having your cock inside something wet and warm, that hugs it so damn tight and good, and boobs…uff…when they start bouncing to the rhythm you’re thrusting or the squishy feeling when you squeeze them, or when you spank a good booty, or your just fuck them in doggy style and see the precious heart a nice ass does…” Jaebum almost moaned “I can’t imagine…the other stuff.”

“It’s almost the same” Youngjae said, absently scratching his neck and the older recalled that none of them had shirts and he was conscious that his nipples were begging to get hard “Well, I guess it’s almost the same, when you top it must be the same feeling, just not that wet and a little bit tighter, I don’t know, I’ve never toped in my life” Youngjae laid on his back, putting his arms behind his head and Jaebum’s eyes wondered from the mole he had in the middle of his neck to the thin line of hair that trailed a path from his belly button and disappeared in the edge of the waistband of his boxers that was visible due to the loose shorts he was wearing; definitely provocative. “But sex is sex, just with different equipment” he shrugged again and stared at him “and you have to get something hitting your prostate so you could be able to know that the pleasure of hitting your G spot is even bigger than being just inside of a vagina.”

“The prostate is the male G-spot?” Jaebum asked, leaning on the headboard and Youngjae laughed out loud.

“Yeah, you didn’t knew?” he scoffed “and it’s so…intense when you get to touch it, you see the stars, you tear up, your whole body trembles…you might have the best orgasms of your life, you know?”

“Well, I don’t really want to find out” Jaebum said, now feeling like if the thick thighs of the younger were magnets, he had to stop “I’m fine as it has been since I was sixteen. You leave me all big, soft boobs with pink nipples, round asses, wet vaginas and sharp moans.”

“Fine” Youngjae said, pursing his lips, thinking about something “I don’t know about you but all this describing sensations and recalling them it’s not that pretty…I have like a softy now.”

“I know, if I was horny before now I’m even hornier” Jaebum took again his cellphone, sitting up “I’ll see if someone’s available and I’ll leave you alone with…your friend.” Youngjae rolled his eyes and hit him in the arm.

Both remained silent for a while, Jaebum texting nonstop and Youngjae just staring at the floor. But that night wasn’t so lucky for the leader, all his possible contacts had schedules, they were practicing, they didn’t had a car or they just didn’t answered.

“Well…no one’s available” he finally sighed, defeated “I guess if I don’t get another alternative I’ll have to get handy”

“So…you want to fuck?” Youngjae asked, bluntly “I mean…shit...I want you to fuck the shit out of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for this little make out session Jaebum had with a girl (maybe imagine you are that girl?) but at the end we're going to have our decent amount of 2jae smut -not a spoiler, don't hate-
> 
> And pulling the neck of the goose...I don't really know how to say it in english (I mean like another way to call "jacking off") that's like the literate translation of one of the things we say in spanish XD (if you speak spanish you may get it LOL) 
> 
> See you next chapter!!   
> Maybe I won't let you that intrigued for too long, so if I am in the mood (i'm on my period right now and kinda moody and depressed and all that comes with it) I will publish the final chapter tomorrow! :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment!! I want to know your opinions on Youngjae using a dildo on himself -winks-
> 
> see you! <3


	4. Extasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some decent explicit smut is coming up y'all

“So…you want to fuck?” Youngjae asked, bluntly “because…shit… I want you to shit the fuck out of me.”

“What?!” Jaebum exclaimed, feeling his face burn more than ever.

“I’m sorry…but it’s something that I wish for since a long time ago” he licked his lips, running with his gaze the bare torso of the older “It’ll be fun” like both of them were sitting face to face on the bed, Youngjae leaned towards the older, who was staring at his plump lips and backed up a little when he felt the closeness of the other boy “let me show you..” he whispered, taking him by the chin and running his thumb over his lower lip.

A million thoughts and sensations ran thru Jaebum. He wasn’t gay, he wasn’t even interested in men just to experiment, but the idea of doing it to Youngjae gave him goose bumps; the young vocalist was attractive, he hadn’t seen him in the say way since what happened a few weeks ago, that had to admit, now Youngjae seemed to irradiate sensuality disguised as something else and certainly the thoughts of knowing all other sensations Youngjae was offering seemed tempting.

“The hell with this..” and taking him by the cheeks he closed his eyes and planted a kiss on his lips with so violently that his teeth smashed into the plump lips of the other, causing a small chip on YoungJae’s lower lip, who moaned between fascinated and pained, he took a strand of dark hair and pulled him closer to him, making the kiss deeper; Jaebum ran the tip of his tongue on his lower lip before their tongues began dancing with each other, first quietly and then with all their need and lust. He tried to push Youngjae against the bed but the younger didn’t move a bit.

They separated for a few seconds, staring at each other to try to understand only with a look, Youngjae cleaned the blood that dripped on his lower lip and smirked, then he pushed Jaebum onto the bed, and straddled him, who was looking at him with lust and surprise. Youngjae descended and kissed him deeply, his tongue not wasting any time to meet the other.

Jaebum didn’t knew what to do with his hands, so he just took him by the cheeks and returned his kiss, tasting, sucking and biting the younger’s lips that were, strangely, as thick and soft as a girls’ lips, and they knew how to move and coupled to his lips in just one try. When Jaebum sucked with particular force the place where Youngjae had his injury, the last let out a moan that began to wreak havoc on Jaebum.

“Um…well…you know how to kiss” the younger said, barely separating from his lips and Jaebum smiled haughtily, now more confident and he began to caress his bare back, making his breathing began to stir.

Youngjae took Jaebum’s hands and placed them on his ass, he took him by the neck and pulled him up so both would be sitting on the bed, Youngjae stretched his neck and Jaebum understood the signal so he started to leave wet kisses and soft bites in that area, leaving a slight red mark just above the seductive mole that was right in the middle of his neck; Youngjae snarled and pulled his hair rudely, separating him from his neck.

“No visible marks” he said, pinching hard one of his nipples and Jaebum let out a whimper.

“Oh…then I guess I can’t do this…” he asked, and immediately dug up is nails in the milky white skin of his back, leaving ten grooves reddish and inflamed, Youngjae gave a sort of groan of pleasure mixed with pain “Or this…” he ascended from his collarbones to his earlobe with small bites and heard him sigh.

Jaebum pushed the younger on the bed, this opened his legs so his body would accommodate better and the older leaned on his hands so his weight wouldn’t crush the smaller boy. His hips were too close and in the vicinity they could feel their intimacies hardening gradually. Youngjae ran his hand through his chest, tracing the line of each muscle as in his most wildest dreams, the difference was now that he wasn’t going to wake up in the middle of the night and now he could continue his way until his hand was lost inside the skinny jeans of the older, the minimum pubic hair of his leader tickling his fingertips. They kissed again, adapting quickly and making themselves moan in each other’s mouth, Youngjae was busy unbuttoning his pants and starting to lower them slowly and he ended up lowering them just enough to pull out Jaebum’s erection and he squeezed the tip, making him moan in a low tone, biting his lips and Youngjae began masturbating him a little bit faster, giving open-mouth kisses in the other’s mouth. 

Jaebum knew he had to start doing something more than just kissing him, but he still had in mind that Youngjae was a boy, even though his lips were reasonably thick and his hands soft and agile, but he could feel the younger’s raging boner poking him in in his lower abdomen, and his moans were more like soft groans.

The girls who have had the pleasure of his company in bed always, or almost always, had given him good feedback about his performance and the fact that he couldn’t act in a correct way, as there wasn’t any boobs or clit to touch, made him a little nervous.

“Let me guide you” Youngjae told him and with agility he was again on top of Jaebum.

He pinned his hands above his head, Jaebum gave him a somewhat startled look at the sudden strength and Youngjae kissed his lips reassuringly. Without looking way of the slightly slanted eyes of the leader, he spread his muscular legs, now positioning himself between his legs and rocked his hips so the friction of his heads would provoke pleasure. Jaebum let out a gasp and closed his eyes, arching his back for a little bit of more contact, so Youngjae took the opportunity to be now the one who left marks in his neck area, starting to go lower, leaving a wet trail until he stopped in his chest.

The vocalist took one of the pink buds between his lips and his tongue traced circles, exerting a gentle suction, feeling how this hardened in his touch and Jaebum really moaned for the first time in the night, emitting a soft warm sound that seemed to reverberate on his chest.

“Oh my God…” he sighed “ok…that’s a new thing…” Youngjae smiled proudly and continued on his way to south.

He left kisses on the hipbones and started taking off his pants and underwear, Jaebum raised his hip to making the action easier, feeling his cheeks redden for the third time as the younger was way too close to that private area.

“The Casanova and powerful leader of GOT7, Im Jaebum, blushing…I must be doing something right” he said, his fingertips caressing the beginning of his pubic hair seductively.

“Shut up” Jaebum growled, sighing for the eleventh time, closing his eyes to enjoy the caress.

“Well, I do have better ideas about what to do with my mouth instead of talking” Youngjae shrugged and gave a lick over the entire length of the hard cock he had between his hands.

He started sucking the tip, shoving more and more into his mouth, sucking with just the right strength , moving his head back and forth so that the shaft went inside his mouth at a steady pace driving Jaebum insane. The youngest one traced designs all over his cock, and when he decided to take all of his length inside his mouth, it was clear in Jaebum’s head, this was the best blowjob he had ever received

 “Oh fuck…oh shit…oh my god…” he moaned again and again, tangling his fingers in the younger’s light brown hair and his hips jerked upwards in an automatic way and, unlike all other girls he had been with, Youngjae didn’t choked.

Encouraged by that fact, and totally lost in the pleasure that YoungJae’s mouth was giving him, he kept thrusting his mouth in a constant swing; Youngjae leaned on the bed with his left hand to steady himself and let him fuck his mouth as much as he wanted and with the right hand he masturbated to the pace Jaebum imposed. 

“I’m going to…I’m going to….” He panted, stopping his hips and wanting to push Youngjae away so he wouldn’t stain him with his cum but the younger didn’t even flinch, he stopped masturbating and used that hand to hold Jaebum’s shaft, adding a touch after his mouth scour its length, he sucked even harder, ignoring that his cheeks were hurting and just thinking about squeezing the last drop of his seed “Youngjae…oh…shit…oh shit…” he moaned when he finally reached his climax in pleasurable contractions.

He closed his eyes, exhausted by the intensity of his orgasm, so he didn’t saw Youngjae wiping the corners of his mouth and swallowing bravely with a small whimper, tasting his bitter taste as if it was candy.

“So…” Youngjae said, standing up and going to his drawers, Jaebum forced himself to open his eyes and saw his roommate searching something in the last drawer “You want to experiment a prostate orgasm and how you use dildos in men?” asked, taking out the lube, the aforementioned toy and two condoms, throwing them on the bed.

“I don’t think so” Jaebum replied, snorting and shaking his head “I think I’d rather watch you using it” Youngjae stared back, with a mischievous smile and took off his shorts and underwear, rejoicing when he saw how Jaebum’s eye shined when he saw his naked body.

“Pervert” Youngjae said, one of his hands rans through his abdomen down to his member, stroking it gently and returning to bed.

“Looks who’s talking” Jaebum stuck his tongue out, playfully.

Youngjae smiled leaning back in bed while masturbating. Jaebum had thought he wouldn’t be able to harden again, but his member was almost fully erect and his hand began to imitate the movements of the younger, who was searching for the lube.

“You want to do it?” he asked, popping the cap open “Or I teach you first?” he poured a considerably amount of lube in his fingers, coating them perfectly “sit in front of me, you’ll have a better view.” He spread his legs open as much as his flexibility allowed him and his index finger teased the puckered hole.

Jaebum knelt in front of him, erection in hand and watching intently how the index finger of the younger was lost inside him, he then moved his finger in and out slowly, soon adding a second finger and with it came some soft gasps, the light-brown eyes of the younger stared right at the dark brown of the leader, with his mouth slightly parted and his pink tongue licked his swollen lips. The vocalist was masturbating at a constant pace, one hand was busy in expanding his entrance and the other was in charge of pulling his cock, alternating the strokes and moaning louder each time, jaebum found himself also moaning and when he saw him struggling to coordinate his movements he coated his fingers in lube and moved closer the younger and pulled his fingers out so he could replace them. It couldn’t be that different than fingering a girl. 

And he was right. His insides felt warm and wet, it was a bit tighter than a vagina, but in essence it was almost the same.

“Add another one” Youngjae said after a while and Jaebum obeyed, introducing the third finger “arch your fingers and you’ll get…” he moaned a little bit louder when jaebum did as he said “there…just there…” he fastened the pace of the hand he had on his erection, moving them more feverishly and the older tried to follow up his pace.

Youngjae was plunged into a quiet and beautiful agony, full of very expressive gestures of pleasure; Jaebum really knew how to finger him, preparing him for the real action. _When you have talent…you have talent even if different sex_ Youngjae thought to him and laughed between pants and whimpers.

Jaebum’s hand began to cramp at how quickly his hand was moving in and out of Youngjae, he felt the sweat starting to run down his forehead, for all his body actually. Youngjae stood up, signaling him so the older would be lying on his back, he straddled him and immediately kissing, more like biting, his neck and earlobe, searching desperately for the condoms he had thrown into the bed and, once he found it, he threw it on Jaebum’s chest with lust and need more marked in his face, he rubbed their intimacies together in suggestive movements that made almost impossible to Jaebum to put the condom on correctly.

“I want it, I need it…now…” Youngjae panted, helping Jaebum put the condom on, as his hands were shaking uncontrollably “I’ve wanted this almost since the day we met…” he panted once more when the condom was placed, he squirted a lot of lube in his dick and guided the swollen tip towards his entrance “Oh my God…” he moaned, arching his back and inserting his penis all the way in. 

It didn’t took him long to get used to the size of the older and he started rocking his hips, the leader’s manhood going in and out slowly; Jaebum feeling the warmth and how his inner walls hugged his cock tightly, and Youngjae feeling how he filled his insides, making the pleasure radiate through his body.

A few minutes later Youngjae was bouncing up and down Jaebum’s length with a more frenetic pace, the leader held tightly his hips, letting him move at his own pace but providing him some support so he wouldn’t get tired so quickly. Youngjae was leaning on the older’s chest, digging his nails and leaving deep marks in his pecs, he wanted to keep with the pace but his muscles began to bur unimaginably and his knees seemed to complain loudly, so he dropped on Jaebum’s chest, panting and starting for the strenuous physical activity and the heat that radiated from the hot body of Jaebum, who was also covered in sweat.

Jaebum put his heels on the bed and lifted his knees, hugging Youngjae from behind and he pushed his hips against the younger, this panted in his ear, making all his body hair rise up and he started thrusting him at  a faster pace, kissing occasionally all his had within reach. After a while Jaebum rolled to be above Youngjae, now him pinning his hands above his head and put his legs on his shoulders, unleashing his lower instincts and penetrating him fast and with accuracy, the younger began to make the strangest pleasure sounds and this were mixed with the sound of his balls hitting his ass.

Jaebum was completely lost, intoxicated by the body and the smell of Youngjae, the warmth of his insides and, although his sounds were kind of funny, it was still exciting to know that he was causing all that.

“Fuck me from behind…” Youngjae mumbled, he felt a lot of pressure on his lower belly, indicating his end was close and he really wanted to enjoy more of Jaebum, but as there wasn’t much time left it was better if he fucked him in every possible way before coming.

Jaebum obeyed, stopping his hips and giving him the opportunity to turn around, admiring the whiteness of his back and discovering that his ass also made the heart he loved in women, but somehow he was more aroused when seeing how the younger perked up his ass in the air, he really was experimented in that kind of position; Jaebum grabbed his hips and penetrated him now thrusting even faster and brutal, admired of the way his buttocks wiggled with each stoke.

“Shit!” Youngjae wailed again and again, clutching the sheets tightly as his entire body was moving around by the strength of the thrusts, he dropped his head, leaning on his elbows instead of his hands, perking his ass even more “Oh fuck…Jaebum…fuck….shit…I love it so much…yeah baby…harder…harder…” he let out in a guttural sound, completely lost in pleasure, since in that angle Jaebum hit his prostate again and again.

Jaebum squeezed his ass with both hands, accelerating his thrusts to the point that the bed hit hard against the wall. He made him scream when he gave him a slap in one of his buttocks, leaving the skin red, so he also hit the another to match them and Youngjae began moaning even more louder, not caring if someone could hear him or even stopping to think if the members had already returned to the dorm, he didn’t care at all and he couldn’t control his responses anymore.

The thrusts were so fast that Jaebum lost it for a second, pulling out of Youngjae for mere accident and both took the advantage to breathe and reposition themselves.

Youngjae turned to be laying on his back again and, as Jaebum’s knees were turning somewhat purple, he stood up and pulled him to the edge of the bed and grabbed his ankles to spread his legs and penetrated him again, his pace beginning to be erratic as he wanted to prolong the moment and not reach his second orgasm yet.

“I’m close…” Youngjae moaned, realizing that he wasn’t able to hold back anymore, Youngjae just nodded and took the erection that was moving in between their abdomens and pumped it at the same rhythm Jaebum was fucking him.

Unlike what Jaebum had thought, Youngjae came first with a silent scream, arching his back and smearing semen all over his chest, he let out a series of quick gasps and his whole body trembled and his muscles lost their strength. Seeing how the spots of semen glistened in his porcelain skin was the last thing Jaebum needed to lose all sanity and let out his basest instincts.

He stopped his hips and pulled out of Youngjae, removing the condom and throwing it anywhere in the ground, the younger only managed to look at him before he pulled him onto the floor, where he knelt in front of him, Youngjae barley had the strength to stay in that position and his legs were shaking but he guessed what Jaebum wanted so he caressed his thighs patiently waiting for the load, which didn’t take long.

Jaebum came hard, spilling everything in the face of the younger, who just stayed still and didn’t complained, he closed his eyes and let out a last whimper. The leader had to lay down in bed as his muscles failed him and couldn’t keep him standing up, but he was now able to see how Youngjae cleaned all the traces of semen of his face and licked his fingers with devotion, once his face was clean he lied down next to Jaebum, who was panting heavily and covered his eyes with one arm.

“Fuck…I’ve never been so tired” he mentioned after a while, still panting and Youngjae laughed, having the urge to cuddle next to the older, but maybe that was a bit too much “and I think I’ve never come twice in one session.”

“And you said I wasn’t good in bed” Youngjae said, still laughing.

“I can realize now, I won’t doubt your abilities anymore” he answered, removing his arm from his face “why are you so far?”

“I don’t know, guess I can’t look at you the same way now” Youngjae shrugged and stood up, looking for clean underwear.

“We didn’t used your little friend” Jaebum said, taking the sex toy in his hands and sighed, also standing up “I guess it’ll have to be next time.”

“Next time?” Youngjae asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to keep the emotion in his voice. He didn’t had to get his hopes so high.

“Yeah…I mean…I know now what it is to do it with a man and women are generally more…difficult to accede…I don’t see no reason to not satisfy our needs with each other, and you won’t get in trouble if you knock up some chick, you know?” Jaebum shrugged, putting on the boxer that the vocalist had taken off hours before. Youngjae blushed, trying to hold up his excitement.

“Oh…ok…umm…do you want some water or something?” Youngjae asked, looking for an excuse to leave the room so his leader wouldn’t be able to see his flushed face.

“Sure” Jaebum said, putting on some joggers he found thrown on the floor “I’m hungry actually, let me cook some dinner…” he grabbed his phone that was tossed at some point to the floor “I wonder why the others hadn’t returned yet…” he muttered to himself, looking at the thousands of angry messages from the girl he had begun sexting.

Youngjae just shrugged again and went to the kitchen with only his pajama pants on. He went out to the living room somewhat distracted and with all his muscles screaming to let them rest a bit, so he didn’t see the three oldest members sitting in the living room with a grin on their lips.

“Well…thank goodness you finished at last, we were wondering when we would be able to sleep” Jackson said, raising his eyebrows and holding his laugh, while Jinyoung and Mark writhed in silent laughter “Are you feeling good? I kind of see you limping and…bruised…” Youngjae stood undaunted in place, covering his neck with one hand.

“You didn’t broke the bed, right? We wouldn’t stand having a couple sleeping with us on the living room, and that also means Jaebum is going back to his room now, so more space to all of us” Mark said, catching his breath after cackling and Youngjae turned around, ready to run away but he bumped into Jaebum watching with horror at his members.

“Just tell me BamBam and Yugyeom heard nothing…” he said in a small voice that was barely heard as the three older laughed out loud.

“Hyung, we all heard it, we got here and hour ago and let just say that you two have the loudest voices of the whole group. We were seriously considering on going to knock on your door to keep it down a bit” Jackson said, holding his stomach that was hurting from so much laughter and dropped to the floor.

“Thank to you there’s not a single member innocent left in GOT7” Mark said, pouting and approached Youngjae “poor Youngjae…being abused by Jaebum, taking away all his innocence…”

“Oh believe me…” Jaebum snorted, walking towards the kitchen, trying to ignore his red ears “Youngjae was no longer innocent when this happened” Jaebum said, with an evil smile and the alluded just blushed and wished that the earth would swallow him at that exact moment and the other members just stared with their mouths hanging open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand CHUCHUCHUCHUUUUU~   
> it's over.  
> Actually, this story has a sequel, but...I still haven't write the very last chapter of the sequel so...I don't want you to wait months for me to update, I know it sucks. Someday I will end up posting it tho...  
> Thank to all of those who read, left kudos and bookmarked! (even though I don't know how the bookmark thing works .-.)  
> I am always glad when someone enjoys the things I write just for fun, honestly I never have my hopes high because I know there are some very good writers that I won't ever reach, but it stills makes me happy that you can find something pleasant to read :D   
> So...tell me what you think of this last chapter and see you around! (Don't forget to check my other 2jae stories!)   
> Love you guys <3


End file.
